La permutación del vínculo
by XMarisolX
Summary: Sheldon aprende que hay más de tres cosas para demostrar que estás en una relación, incluyendo una a la cual él no estaba preparado.


**Palabras:** 5117  
**Nota del autor:** Escrito por el Shamy Fic Exchange. Muchísimas gracias a **ANGIE-MS** por ser mi traductora. Vez tras vez, ella hace un trabajo espectacular y lo agradezco mucho. Eso es mi fic número 100, ¡y me da mucha alegría que es una colaboración con ella!  
**Disclaimer:** _The Big Bang Theory_ es una sitcom estadounidense creada por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, y ésta es producida por ellos junto con Steve Molaro. Es una producción de Warner Bros y se transmite por CBS y Warner Chanel Latinoamérica. Todos los personajes, trama y elementos creativos derivados de la fuente del material pertenecen exclusivamente a sus respectivos dueños. Yo, la autora de la fan fiction, de ninguna manera me beneficio monetariamente con la historia.

* * *

En este punto, mi relación con Sheldon está en algún lugar _más allá_ de ser compañeros de habitación. Hemos vivido juntos por casi una década. Hemos trabajado en el mismo lugar y una vez pasamos el verano en El Polo Norte juntos. A los dos nos gusta disfrazarnos, comer la comida tailandés y ver los programas de ciencia ficción aclamados pero prontos cancelados. De hecho, he visto a este tipo reír. Lo he visto llorar. Lo he visto, literalmente, desmayarse de miedo y de alegría. Lo le he ganado en juegos y, Dios sabe, que él me ha ganado a mí. Rayos, he estado lo suficientemente cerca hasta verlo vomitar, pedorrear, hacer del número 1 y número 2, sólo para después (en contra de mi voluntad) experimentar el horror de escuchar su tediosamente largo comentario sobre la experiencia. Y después, algunas veces, acampamos afuera toda la noche para asistir a la transmisión especial de alguna premier de película, sólo para arrastrarnos de regreso a casa a las 2 AM, demasiado emocionados para dormir. Esas noches, nos quedamos despiertos hablando a través de las paredes sobre ogros o magia o la continuidad de la historia.

Sí. Somos más que compañeros de habitación; tal vez más que amigos. Lo cual hace más asombroso que yo, de alguna manera, me haya perdido de uno de sus más grandes logros. Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía que el tipo era _capaz _de guardar un secreto de tal magnitud. Usualmente él es tan raro con tales cosas— y eso poniéndolo muy, _muy_ ligeramente.

Aunque, en retrospectiva, _habían _señales.

* * *

Llegué a casa una noche (mejor dicho, _una tarde_) para encontrar a Amy sentada en el cojín de en medio del sofá a lado de Sheldon. Anteriormente, su—digamos— _vívida_ personalidad y su sentido de la moda, la hacían difícil de no detectar cuando estaba en el apartamento. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, ella estaba por aquí a menudo, yo la notaba tanto como notaba la mesita de café. Usualmente, la indiferencia era mutua. Este día, no obstante, tan pronto entré por la puerta, ella saltó, lista para irse.

"No te vayas por mí," dije mientras atravesaba la sala. "Pretendan que ni siquiera estoy aquí."

"No es necesario," dijo ella sonriendo. Distinguí una alegría desenfrenada en su voz. "Ya me iba de todas maneras. Tengo una peluca pelirroja que comprar." Estaba prácticamente saltando mientras salía de la puerta.

Dejando mi mochila sobre la silla a su derecha, volteé hacia Sheldon. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Ah. ¿Eso?" dijo Sheldon de una manera que debió haber levantado la más mínima sospecha en mi mente, pero no lo hizo. "Amy y yo iremos a la fiesta de disfraces de Wil como El Doctor y Amy Pond."

Bufé a sus noticias, asombrado por lo "obvio" que era todo. "Ustedes, chicos, de verdad pensaron fuera de la caja en ésa." El comentario hizo que me ganara una de las miradas de burla arrogante de Sheldon.

"¿De verdad, Leonard?" dijo él. "Y recuérdame otra vez ¿de quiénes van tú y Penny este año?"

"¿Kanye West y Kim Kardashian?"

Sheldon asintió triunfante. "Exactamente mi punto."

"Claaaaaro," dije confundido, "porque soy el rapero afro-americano y Penny es una socialité armenia-americana."

"Um, no," Sheldon dijo con un tono que sugirió que era _yo_ el loco. "Quise decir que, como a los personajes que estarán representando, tú, Leonard, desvergonzadamente pruebas el trabajo de otras personas y Penny ha tenido un escandaloso historial de citas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? "

"Por supuesto que sí," dije. "Ahora que lo mencionas, el parecido es _misterioso._"

"Así que remito mi caso," dijo Sheldon, recogiendo artículos dispersos de la mesita de café, "lo que no deja lugar para que critiques a Amy o a mí."

"Bien. Los dejaré en paz," dije, levantando mi mochila de la silla. "Sólo estoy feliz de que ustedes dos estén de acuerdo."

Sheldon pausó, su frente se arrugó. "¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó. "Amy y yo acordamos, sin esfuerzo alguno, en una gran variedad de asuntos. Ciertamente, llegar a un consenso con ella es considerablemente menos fatigante que hacerte llegar a ver el punto de vista correcto a ti."

"¿Y cuál punto de vista es ese?"

"El mío."

Rodé los ojos.

"Aunque," él continuó, "ella tiene un afán perturbador de pasar nuestras tardes en restaurantes con poca luz, que ofrecen música molesta de cámara y que tienen absolutamente cero hamburguesas en el menú. Francamente, no le veo el llamativo."

"Lo que quise decir," dije, regresando a mi punto original, "es que, en el pasado, ustedes dos nunca se habían visto ojo por ojo en cuanto a los disfraces de pareja."

"Ah," Sheldon dijo, claramente recordando los días de debate que precedieron el Who-Con, Comic-Con, Stuart-Con (esa fue una mala, _mala _idea) y la noche de brujas. Cada. Año. Sheldon giró la mirada, pensante, casi como si no estuviera hablando más conmigo. "Creo que ella encontró un tiempo nuevo para ser persuasiva."

"Sí," dije, perdiendo el interés y di varios pasos. Después, me detuve. "Espera, ¿qué tiempo?"

Sheldon movió la mirada, después se puso de pie, apurándose a llegar a su escritorio y abriendo su laptop. "Leonard, honestamente, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Tú no?"

"Sí. Supongo que sí tengo." Encogí los hombros y, finalmente, caminé de regreso a mi habitación. Cerrando la puerta, me dejé caer en la cama y tomé el control remoto. Ya me había perdido los primero diez minutos de _La Voz, _ y mientras Penny estuviera en el trabajo, ella me encargó votar por quien sea estuviera usando botas vaqueras o el que cantara alguna canción de Pink. Una vez en la última temporada, me quedé dormido a mitad de un episodio. Ella todavía me culpa porque su cantante favorito se fuera a casa.

* * *

Luego estaba ese día en el almuerzo.

"Así que," dijo Sheldon, en la conclusión de una enmarañada historia que incluía una exhaustiva lista de multivitamínicos, antibióticos y antihistamínicos que estaba tomando. Eso estaba, de alguna manera, ligado a cómo es que él había sido atacado recientemente por una ardilla voladora. "Eso explica eso."

"¿Explica _qué_?" preguntó Howard. Esa era la pregunta que todos nos estábamos pensando.

"Por Dios, Howard. ¿Acaso todo tiene que ser deletreado?" dijo Sheldon, y después apuntó a su cuello. "Eso explica el por qué tengo _esta _contusión de otro modo inexplicable."

Todos intercambiamos miradas confusas.

"Sí, estoy muy seguro de que no creo nada de eso," dijo Raj, y le dio un sorbo a una cucharada grande de estofado de res y vegetales. Levantó la mirada sonriendo. "Creo que la cafetería cambió a carne Angus. En verdad puedo saborear los toques de sabor a vaca alimentada con pasto."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no me crees?" preguntó Sheldon, supremamente ofendido. "La historia es absolutamente plausible y además cuenta no sólo con una lista de razones por las cuales mi sangre puede ser tóxica y por consecuencia más propensa a magullarse, pero también provee la _fuente _de mi contusión—un perverso, _perverso_ ataque por un roedor volador."

"No te creo," explicó Raj, "porque eres el peor mentiroso del mundo." La declaración fue seguida por otro sorbo de su sopa. "Definitivamente alimentada de pasto."

Sheldon alternó miradas entre sus compañeros de almuerzo, hablando ansiosamente a través de una tensa risa. "Entonces si no es un moretón por un roedor volador," tartamudeó, "entonces, entonces, entonces ¿de qué, dime por favor, es?"

Raj pausó por un momento, entrecerrando los ojos, y pensándolo profundamente. "¿Tal vez Amy te hizo un cardenal?" dijo él.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Todos nos miramos, y después nos agarramos a reír.

* * *

Créanlo o no, el siguiente incidente ni siquiera me dio una pista.

Me estaba preparando un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada cuando Sheldon apareció, fanfarrón y ansioso, de la parte trasera del apartamento.

"Leonard," dijo él. "Pregunta. ¿Me reconocerías si luciera así?"

Estiro sus labios, ojos y nariz fuertemente hasta la mitad de su rostro, como si hubiera un agujero negro en su cavidad nasal. Se veía ridículo, seguro, pero todavía identificable.

"Ohm, sí. Te reconocería," contesté, y tomé un vaso de vidrio del gabinete.

"¿Y qué tal si mi cara luciera _así_?" Sheldon preguntó. Abrió grandemente los ojos, acompañado por su boca formando una figura en "O" perfecta.

"Estoy muy seguro de lo que lo haría," dije, y saqué el cartón de leche del refrigerador.

"Ratas," dijo él chasqueando los dedos. "¿Y si luciera _así_?" Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a sí mismo, e inclinó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda varias veces.

"Sheldon, soy tu mejor amigo y compañero de habitación. Te reconocería incluso si estuvieras sobre un escenario, cantando canciones de show y vestido con una peluca negra, medias de red y una boa de piel roja."

Sheldon hizo una mueca, podría decirse que más grotesca que las otras. "¿Por qué me pondría en tan comprometedora posición? Honestamente, Leonard, a veces cuestiono tu sanidad mental."

"Gracioso," dije. "Hago lo mismo contigo."

Se cruzó de brazos. "Si esa era una insinuación a si estoy loco o no —"

"Sí era."

"Mi madre me llevó a _analizar._"

Sólo negué con la cabeza, sirviéndome una bebida. "Ya en serio, Sheldon. ¿A dónde vas con todo esto?"

Él pausó un segundo antes de contestar. "A ninguna parte," dijo él, y se volteó para irse.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. "Porque eso seguro sonó a que ibas a algún lado."

Se dio la vuelta y agitó su mano tranquilizadoramente con una sonrisa frágil. "Sólo estaba preguntando por un amigo mío."

"A quien llamaremos Sheldon."

"No. Su nombre es Bertrand. O algo así, nada relativo a mí."

"Por supuesto," dije, poniendo mi sándwich en un plato.

"Como sea, él está preocupado de que un partido sin nombre, que le prometió que ella—" pausó, " o él— porque no conozco a esa persona— guardaría un inofensivo y completamente inconsecuente vídeo o grabación personal de él o ella. Ahora, sin embargo, Bertrand está preocupado de que dicha persona esté tentada a filtrar "accidentalmente" dicha grabación en Internet.

"¿Por qué 'dicha persona' haría eso?" pregunté, caminando con mi sándwich hacía la sala.

"Porque _Bertrand_, y _no yo_, pudo o no pudo haberle comprado a su novia un certificado de la tienda de trenes por su aniversario."

Le di una gran mordida a mi sándwich. "Bertrand suena como un tonto," dije con la boca llena de comida.

"¡Oye, espera!" Sheldon protestó. "Bertrand es un entusiasta, y a los entusiastas les gusta compartir su entusiasmo con otros, esperando que ese entusiasmo les sea devuelto en forma de gorro nuevo de conductor de tren**, **opintura esmaltada para modelos de tren."

"Bueno," dije, "si la grabación es inofensiva, entonces tú— o _Bertrand_— no deberían preocuparse por nada."

Sheldon dejó caer sus puños a los lados. "¿Sabes qué, Leonard? Tú nunca estás de mi lado," dijo, y marchó de regreso a su habitación.

Un momento después escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en un portazo por todo el apartamento. Dejé ir un profundo suspiro.

"¿Sabes qué? La mantequilla de maní crujiente si es mejor," dije y le di otra gran mordida a mi sándwich.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Sheldon, Raj, Howard y yo salíamos de una junta que anunciaba, entre otras cosas, la nueva política de reportarse enfermo a Recursos Humanos. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, todos acordamos que el método era más incómodo, más consumidor de tiempo y (peor aún) mucho más difícil de defraudar.

"Lo que no entiendo," dijo Raj, "es cómo es que El Doctor y Clara sobrevivieron _en el espacio_ cuando estaban sobre esas cositas de asteroides." Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. "¿Cómo estaban respirando?"

"Eres un astrofísico," dije, " y ése es el único problema que tienes con _Doctor Who?"_

"Sin mencionar que," dijo Howard, entrecerrando los ojos, "¿qué demonios tiene que ver eso con lo de la incapacidad por enfermedad?"

"Nada," dijo Raj. "Es sólo que estaba viendo la repetición de "Los anillos de Akhaten" en BBC América y se me vino a la mente."

"Bueno," dije, "no es inconcebible que un asteroide tuviera algún tipo de mini atmósfera. Tal vez ellos respiraban eso."

Howard intervino. "Además, estoy muy seguro de que ésos eran planetas, no asteroides. Fácilmente podría darles un millón de razones del por qué respirar en ellas no es un problema: medioambiente extraterrestre, tecnología desconocida, _y_ Señores del Tiempopueden sobrevivir en el vacío."

"Sí, pero sólo por una determinada cantidad de tiempo," Raj contrarrestó. "Además, eso no explica lo de Clara." Raj se giró hacia Sheldon, quien leía detenidamente algo en su iPod. Una mirada burlona cruzó el rostro de Raj. "¿No quieres participar en esta conversación, Sheldon?"

"Si estás viendo _Doctor Who_ por su integridad científica, Raj," dijo sin mirar al frente, "entonces lo estás viendo por la razón equivocada."

"No me vengas con eso," dijo Raj. "¿No fuiste tú quien se volvió loco aquella vez que el Doctor dijo que no podía rescatar a Rory ni a Amy después de su última interacción con los Ángeles llorosos porque causaría una paradoja tan terrible que Nueva York se partiría en dos?"

La cabeza de Sheldon se disparó hacia arriba; estaba irremediablemente provocado. "¡Ése es un tema completamente _diferente!_" dijo él. "¿Por qué no pudo simplemente ir a recogerlos a Nueva Jersey, Connecticut o Rhode Island? Hoboken, Nueva Jersey está justo sobre el río."

"¿A quién le importa?" gemí. "Sus contratos habían terminado. Tenían que ser dados de baja en el programa."

"Esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena, Leonard." Dijo Sheldon. "Cada semana, les damos a los escritores y la producción un amplio espacio para la suspensión de nuestra incredulidad. Si ese pacto tan leal es roto entre el proveedor del contenido y el 'proveado'—"

"Ni una palabra", murmuré.

"… entonces no es sólo una traición _flagrante_ de nuestro tiempo e inversión como fieles seguidores," continuó Sheldon, "sino también nos da motivos para abandonar el show e inundar a Steven Moffat con una ráfaga de tuits que expresen nuestra fuerte desaprobación."

"Claro," dijo Howard, "y él contestó a tu "'ráfaga de tuits' con — y cito— 'Vete a la mierda, gilipollas.'"

Sheldon se retorció, levantando la barbilla. "Lo que suena mal en América, pero es bastante juguetón en Inglaterra."

"En realidad no lo es," dijo Raj.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo sabrías?" preguntó Sheldon. "Tu inglés es vagamente competente."

"¡Ay, por favor! Fui a Cambridge. Comparado contigo, yo hablo el inglés de la reina, amigo."

"¡Ja!" dijo Sheldon. "Si tú hablas en inglés de la reina, entonces yo soy William Shakespeare. Mis años de consumir medios británicos me han hecho prácticamente miembro de la corte real."

"Si tu inglés es tan genial," dijo Raj, levantando el volumen, "te apuesto veinte dólares a que no le puedes mandar al profesor Fleming un correo electrónico sin que te responda con al menos una corrección."

"Ese tipo está loco," dije.

Howard concurrió. "Ese bastardo británico corrió una vez al escenario durante un discurso de apertura de Bill Gates porque dijo 'que' en lugar de 'quién."

"Leonard tiene razón," dijo Sheldon. "El profesor Fleming es completamente irrazonable."

Raj asintió con una mirada de suficiencia en la cara. "Sabía que no podrías hacerlo," dijo.

"Oh, te aseguro que puedo," dijo Sheldon, "y lo haré, _pero_ sólo con la condición de que tú también le envíes un correo."

Raj asintió, sacando su billetera. "Será un placer." Le entregó a Howard— su corredor de apuestas improvisado— un billete de veinte dólares.

"Muy bien," dijo Sheldon, sacando su billetera también. "Un poco de apuestas por deporte es bueno para uno." Abrió su billetera para tomar un billete, sin notar que algo se le había caído al suelo. "_Aquí,_ Howard, están mis veinte dól—"

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que todos las miradas estaban fijas en otra parte— en un cuadrado paquete de papel aluminio a sus pies. Me agaché para levantarlo. Sheldon se congeló, sus ojos se agrandaron, su respiración se detuvo, los veinte dólares estaban suspendidos en sus dedos al aire.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté, girando lentamente el artículo en mi mano.

"Eso… no es… mío," dijo, sudor formándose en su frente.

"¿Entonces de quién es?" pregunté.

"Es de Bertrand."

"¿Quién es Bertrand?" preguntó Raj.

"Sheldon," dije yo.

"Ciertamente, él no es yo. Él es un amigo mío."

"¿Tienes un amigo llamado Bertrand?" preguntó Howard.

"Sí," dijo Sheldon.

"No," farfullé.

"¿Y cómo es que nunca antes lo habías mencionado?" preguntó Howard.

Yo contesté. "Porque Bertrand es Sheldon."

"Bien," Sheldon cedió ante toda la presión. "El profiláctico en tu mano es… mío."

Un latido.

"¿Por qué tendrías un condón?" preguntó Raj.

Sheldon suspiró, desinflándose. "Por la misma razón por la que cualquier hombre necesitaría uno, Raj," dijo y apretó el mango de su mochila cerca de su cuerpo. "¡Ya madura!"

Su plegaria, sin embargo, cayó a oídos sordos. Howard ya estaba desbordando frivolidad. Se inclinó hacia Raj.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"Sí," dijo Raj a través de una risita. "Significa que Sheldon finalmente le tiró los bolos a Amy."

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Sheldon entregó las joyas reales," dijo Howard.

"Enterró el hueso."

"Sirvió la salsa."

"Batió la mantequilla."

"Enhebró la aguja."

Para entonces, los dos estaban sin aliento de la risa y se reclinaban uno sobre el otro con lágrimas reales cayéndoles por el rostro.

"O, o, o como los británicos dirían," dijo Raj entre respiraciones, "ella y Sheldon 'follaron'."

Mientras Howard y Raj batallaban para mantenerse en pie, Sheldon, claramente enojado, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Raj y Howard, sin embargo, estaban demasiado abrumados por las fuertes carcajadas como para siquiera notarlo.

Me sentí… muy mal.

"Espero que estén orgullosos de ustedes mismos," dije y me fui tras de Sheldon. Conseguí llegar hasta su oficina justo a tiempo para que él azotara la puerta en mi cara; toqué.

"Vete," dijo él.

"Soy Leonard."

"¡Vete!" me gritó.

"Ni siquiera me estaba riendo," dije en defensa propia. "Sólo déjame entrar, Sheldon."

No obtuve respuesta. Tuve una idea.

"Si me dejas entrar yo… Yo te compraré el almuerzo por una semana."

Hubo silencio por varios segundos.

"¿Con una Coca-Cola de dieta?"

"Por supuesto," dije.

"¿Y postre?" preguntó.

"Seguro," dije yo.

"¿Y le vas a quitar las cebollas a mi pizza suprema?"

"Em, no," dije.

"¡VETE!" me gritó.

Suspiré. "Bien. Le quitaré la cebolla a tu pizza suprema."

Pasaron unos momentos y la puerta se abrió. Él regresó inmediatamente a su escritorio y se sentó. Sin palabras, nos miramos a los ojos—ambos estábamos mudos e incómodos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta…

Que no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

"¿Dónde está?" me preguntó Sheldon finalmente.

"¿Dónde está qué?" pregunté.

"Mi condón."

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca oprimió un botón de reajuste en todo lo que conocía sobre él; literalmente, me sentí mareado. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Que él nos daría un descanso a Penny y a mí sobre las muestras de afecto en público? ¿Que él y yo comenzaríamos a tener _esa clase_ de "platicas de chicos"? ¿Tendría que invertir en un par de esos auriculares de cancelación de sonido?

"¿Dónde está?" demandó.

"Ah, sí," dije y me apresuré a llegar hasta donde él estaba. Saqué el paquete de mi bolsillo y lo puse sobre el escritorio. Después de un momento de vacilación, lo levantó, sacó su cartera y se congeló, mirando el pequeño paquete en su mano sin decir palabra alguna.

Todavía no sabía qué decir, pero sentí la necesidad de decir algo. Si dejaba su oficina en esta rara nota, jamás dejaríamos de ser des-raros otra vez. Además, compré esta conversación por una semana de comida de la cafetería y no estaba dispuesto a malgastar mi dinero. "Sheldon, sólo quiero decirte que— "

"No lo hagas."

"¿Perdón?" pregunté.

"No quiero hablar de eso. Pretende que jamás sucedió." Guardó el condón en su cartera y la puso sobre el escritorio.

"Oh, bien, está bien," dije, derrotado, estaba por irme cuando Howard y Raj aparecieron por la puerta abierta. A su llegada, Sheldon rápidamente se apresuró a abrir su laptop para continuar trabajando.

"Sheldon," dijo Howard, encorvándose un poco y temeroso de cruzar la entrada. Raj estaba parado junto a él. "¿Podemos pasar?"

Sheldon continuó tecleando por un momento. "Pueden si así lo desean."

Los mejores amigos se miraron uno al otro y entraron cautelosos. Raj habló primero.

"Sheldon, hay algo que queremos decirte." Se mordió el labio inferior. "Howard primero."

"¡¿_Yo_ primero?!" dijo Howard. "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo primero?"

"Porque tú comenzaste."

"Bueno, _tú_ fuiste quien rió tan fuerte que comenzó a resoplar."

"Ese no fue un resoplido; fue un—"

"¡CHICOS!" grité. "¿Se van a disculpar sí o no?"

"Bien," dijo Howard, y tomó un paso hacia adelante. "Nosotros… nos pasamos de la línea. Sabemos que, para ti, esto del coito es algo grande. Lo sentimos y nos disculpamos por nuestras acciones."

Por varios momentos, pareció que Sheldon ni siquiera había notado que habían hablado; continuó tecleando.

"¿Sheldon?" dije.

Miró a Howard. "Acepto su disculpa más no su premisa." Resumió tecleando.

Howard miró a Raj curiosamente, después a Sheldon. "¿Nuestra premisa?" preguntó Howard. "¿Cuál premisa?"

"Tu aserción de que el coito es "la gran cosa". Es, de hecho, no la gran cosa. Nada ha cambiado. Sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que era antes y mi relación con Amy sigue siendo igual que como siempre lo ha sido."

Raj lo miró incrédulo. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Fácil," contestó Sheldon. "Lo acabo de hacer."

Howard avanzó hasta el escritorio de Sheldon, reposando un brazo sobre él; su tono reflejaba la falta de credulidad en la declaración de Sheldon. "Escúchame," dijo él, "_todo_ ha cambiado. Tuviste sexo. No importa lo que puedas pensar, nada volverá a ser lo mismo."

"Falso," dijo Sheldon, su típica arrogancia mezclada en sus palabras. "Mientras tu relación romántica pudo haber dañado los recortes de la carrera que disfrutas—"

"Soy un astronauta."

"… y perturbado tu vida en algunos aspectos fundamentales, encontrarás que yo me mantengo, como siempre, un hombre de ciencia, un ciudadano modelo, y un _querido_ amigo y miembro de una familia, sin mencionar un aclamado físico en camino a recibir el honor más grande de la ciencia."

"Si, bueno, tal vez alcances todo lo que aclamas que El Gran Sheldon Cooper está destinado a ser. Demonios, incluso algún día, tu cerebro sin cuerpo podría estar flotando sobre la Tierra en su concha ciborg y estarás borrando despiadadamente una rebelión humana en Australia. Lo que sea. Lo que en realidad estarás pensando será: ¡TUVIMOS SEXO!"

"¿Por qué estaría pensando eso mientras reciba mi Premio Nobel?" preguntó Sheldon. "Porque si logro hacer lo que dices que haré, ten por seguro que un Premio Nobel estará en orden."

"Lo que está tratando de decir," dije, interviniendo como siempre de traductor para Sheldon, "es que estar en tu primera, y tal vez única, relación sexual es un hito importante. En realidad, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es tan normal como respirar y extraordinario como el hecho de que la luz se comporta como una onda y una partícula." Por primera vez desde que Raj y Howard llegaron, Sheldon dejó de teclear. A pesar de sí mismo, sabía que yo tenía la razón. "En lugar de negarlo u ocultarlo," dije, "deberías de abrazar tu sexualidad."

La declaración pareció haber abierto una herida fresca en Sheldon. Alejó su mirada del trabajo y miró hacia el suelo. Algo sombrío, incluso triste, cruzó su rostro. ""Abrazar mi sexualidad" era lo que estaba tratando de hacer," dijo, "y aun así, todo lo que me gané fueron sus desenfrenadas ridiculeces."

Esta vez, sabía que él tenía razón.

"Lo sentimos, Sheldon." Dije yo.

"Perdón, Sheldon," dijo Howard.

"Sí. Perdón, Sheldon," concordó Raj.

Los ojos de Sheldon miraron los nuestros por primera vez— un tipo de aceptación silenciosa de nuestro remordimiento— pero él lucía casi igual de agitado que antes.

"Mira," dijo Howard, "si te hace sentir algo mejor, todos hemos estado en tu lugar."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Sheldon.

"Bueno, sé que ustedes, chicos, me ven como algún tipo de dios sexual," comenzó Howard.

"No te vemos así," dije.

"Pero, créanme; tirar en público un condón al suelo es la menos embarazosa de mis experiencias sexuales."

"Ajá," dijo Raj, coincidiendo con demasiado entusiasmo. "No se olviden, este tipo perdió su virginidad con su prima."

"Ella era, mi prima _segunda_," dijo Howard de regreso entre dientes. "Y, ¿_en serio_, Raj? ¿Quieres ir ahí? ¿Considerando que _aún _no has tenido una pareja sexual que haya escuchado tu voz?"

Me eché a reír.

"¡Oh, no te atrevas!" gritó Raj. "Mis padres todavía no superan la vez que sus oídos fueron contaminados con los sonidos de cuando estabas teniendo sexo con mi hermana por Skype mientras ellos se estremecían a tan sólo pies de distancia."

"¡PRIYA DEBIÓ DE HABER DICHO ALGO!" yo grité.

"El punto es," intervino Howard, "que Sheldon, no deberías sentirte mal."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él.

"Porque," dijo Howard con una cálida sonrisa, "sólo eres como nosotros."

Sheldon dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**EPILOGO: **

Sheldon estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de Amy, rumiando sobre los acontecimientos del día; el sonido de metal chocando contra la cerámica se escuchó en la parte de atrás. "Tengo una confesión que hacerte, Amy," dijo él.

Ella caminó desde la cocina, cargando dos tazas de té. "¿Qué pasa Sheldon?" preguntó ella.

"Es sobre… bueno… ya sabes."

"Sheldon," dijo ella, suspirando, y poniendo su taza de té en la mesita de café. "A menos de que no salga salpullido, no tienes que decirme los detalles."

"No, eso no," dijo él, "es otra cosa."

Ella tomó asiento junto a él en el sofá, después lo miró, expectante.

"Los chicos se enteraron," dijo al fin.

No estaba muy segura de lo que él quería decir. "¿Se enteraron de…?"

"De lo de tú y yo. De que ahora estamos en una relación con coito."

Los hombros de Amy se hundieron. "Bien, eso es injusto, Sheldon," dijo ella, poniendo su té en la mesita. "Me juraste discreción total sólo para ir y chismorrearlo a tus mejores amigos." Negó con la cabeza. "Es una violación al Acuerdo de la Relación, debo agregar."

"Lo sé, lo sé," dijo él, debidamente escarmentado. "Dije que no besaría y diría pero ellos me lo sacaron a punto de pistola metafórica. Debiste haber estado ahí mientras ellos me brutalizaban socialmente. No me dejaron opción."

"Bien," dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. "También tengo una confesión que hacerte."

"¿De qué se trata?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Yo… también lo revelé."

Sheldon se sentó erecto, sorprendido. "¿A quién?"

"Mi madre."

Estaba confundido. "Pero yo estaba bajo la impresión de que ella ya creía que estábamos en una relación sexual."

"Ay, por favor, Sheldon," dijo ella, rodando los ojos. "Esa actuación fue años atrás. A mi regreso a casa por una visita, ella olfateó la química de mi virginal cuerpo y determinó que era una mentirosa, mentirosa."

"¿Ella podía _oler_ tu celibato?" preguntó él.

"También puede oler cuando tengo deficiencia de hierro o cuando he comido mucho chocolate."

"Sheldon asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Eso es extraordinario."

"Bueno, considerando que soy una anémica crónica, que siempre consume mucho chocolate y, que recién era virgen, no es tan extraordinario como suena."

"Bien, supongo que no debo molestarme tanto," Sheldon dijo, y levantó al fin la taza y el plato de la mesa, meneando su té con una cuchara. "Es sólo natural para una mujer que busque a su madre en materia de actividades sexuales."

"En realidad," dijo Amy, "no creo que lo sea."

"¿No lo hacen?"

Amy negó con la cabeza, después medio cerró un ojo y volvió su boca a un lado, arrugando su cara como una bola. "Es por eso que también le dije a Bernadette."

"¡¿Bernadette?!"

"Y a Penny."

"¡¿PENNY?!" gritó Sheldon, sorprendido. "¡Amy Farrah Fowler! Si le contaste a Penny, también debiste haber pintado las noticias en un póster y subirlo en el asta de la bandera del ayuntamiento."

"Pero Sheldon," Amy protestó, "ella no le contó a nadie."

"Tú no lo sabes."

"Estoy segura de que no lo hizo. Leonard no sabía nada y, si ella fuera a derramar la sopa, estoy segura que le hubiera dicho a él."

"Imagino que estás en lo correcto," dijo él, alejando la mirada. "No obstante, decirles fue un incumplimiento flagrante y deliberado de nuestro contrato. "

"Lo siento, Sheldon," dijo Amy, poniendo su mano junto a la de él en el sofá, "pero cuando las chicas estaban contando sus picantes historias acerca de sus aventuras nocturnas, era completamente tentador para mí el hace una contribución, ahora que finalmente soy capaz de participar."

Sheldon negó con la cabeza. "Debí haber esperado que mi proeza sexual sería mucho para guardártelo tú sola."

"Si te hace sentir mejor," dijo ella, su voz juguetona, "se impresionaron mucho con tu habilidad para…" Se le acercó un poco más y le susurró al oído, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

"Pero Amy," dijo Sheldon, su cara floreciendo en un brillante carmesí, "ni siquiera hago eso. Bueno, sí lo hago, pero no _así._"

"Oh, sólo lo exageré un poco, pero no te preocupes. Todas mienten. Créeme; me niego a creer que un hombre tan pequeño como Howard tenga golpeteos tan, digamos, fortuitamente dotados como afirma Bernadette. Si lo hiciera, él requeriría un guardarropa completamente distinto, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Tristemente, lo sé," dijo Sheldon. "Una navidad, estuve obligado a comprarle un regalo y decidí darle un par de guantes." Se inclinó hacia adelante, hablando de manera clandestina. "Tuve que comprárselos en el departamento de damas."

"Em, ¿Sheldon?" dijo Amy.

"¿Sí?"

"No estaba hablando de sus manos."

"¿No?" dijo él, "¿Entonces de qué estabas hablando?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo."

Él se encogió de hombros, le dio un sorbo a su té. Pasaron unos momentos, y una traviesa sonrisa le apareció en la cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Amy.

"Es sólo que," comenzó, "creo que el gato proverbial esté afuera de la bolsa proverbial."

Amy se deslizó más cerca de Sheldon en el sofá, ronroneando un poco. "Creo que sí," dijo ella. "Y está vivo." Estaban nariz con nariz.

Sin moverse, él le miró los labios, sus parpados se entrecerraron, su respiración se entrecortó, su volumen se suavizó. "Esa es una metáfora mixta, Amy," dijo él. "'El gato en la bolsa' y el 'gato de Schrödinger' son—"

Ella se inclinó más, silenciando sus palabras con el hechizo de sus labios presionados con los de él. Sus ojos se cerraron.

"Lo siento," dijo ella cuando se retiró. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Sin embargo, él no contestó—sólo llevó sus labios de regreso a los de ella mientras alcanzaba su billetera.


End file.
